Evil versus Evil?
by neopyro
Summary: My first Crossover story. Hp and lord of the rings. Mainly HP. I'm just bringing Sauron and his hordes into it. Review to vote for pairings. I must have my result after I finish chapter 3.
1. chapter 1

A/n: Hi all. This is my first (and probably only) attempt at a crossover fic. This one is lord of the rings/ Harry Potter. It's going to be in the Hp universe. It starts in LOTR tho. Ok, here goes.  
  
Evil against Evil?  
  
By neopyro  
  
Chapter 1 A diary entry retrieved from the Dark Tower Bara'dur. April 9th 5,101 I am doomed. My ring has been destroyed, meaning I have about a week to live. Today, I attempt something not even attempted in legend. I will enter an alternate dimension. I shall create the portal and have my armies make their way through. Then I will possess one of the remaining Naz'gul. That will be my only chance.  
  
April 10th 5,101 The portal has been created and now I am sending messengers to gather my forces. Those in the mines of Moria are on their way, as are what remains of Saruman's forces. Shelob and those who guard her lair have made it through the portal successfully. Soon there will be a new world for me to conquer and enslave. My time has come.  
  
April 10th 5,101: In Rivendell.  
  
"Goblins and orcs are fleeing all across Middle Earth. Something is wrong old friend. Very wrong." Elrond pointed out to Gandalf sagely  
  
"Yes Elrond. The Dark elves have completely retreated from their conquest, Even though their attack on Mirkwood was about to succeed." Replied Gandalf  
  
"It seems all the evil across the lands are leaving, every last one."  
  
"Zombies rising from the ground. Even the last of the Dragons and Harpies are leaving. It seems they are all on their way to Mordor."  
  
"It seems they are under orders. But who? Saruman has no power and Sauron has fallen." Elrond wondered  
  
"I haven't an idea. Maybe the Naz'gul." Gandalf answered  
  
"Not the Naz'gul. They have no leader. Shelob?" Elrond mused  
  
"Nobody knows. But we must Hurry, If we are to act before we leave. We must find out what is going on!"  
  
April 11th 5,101: Barrad'dur  
  
My forces are all on their way. From the ant men to the zombies. Soon my time will come. Darkness will befall the realm beyond the portal. Not even Isuldir's army at their strongest could save them. Especially since I have animated every last corpse from that war. Even my own.  
  
April 12th 5,101 Elrond's council  
  
"I have gathered you all here today to attempt to piece together the events from these weeks past. Goblins, Orcs and Trolls are headed towards Mordor as though their lives depended on it. Ancient evil races, thought to be long extinct have been seen marching. Marching to Mordor."  
  
"I haven't seen an orc in several days." Exclaimed Beorn  
  
"Nor I." Said Angelmar, lord of Mirkwood's elves.  
  
"With the way they have been marching into Mordor, You could send warriors out there to fight and they don't retaliate. They just continue to march and die. Every one that falls is just reborn as a zombie. There is no stopping them!" Aragorn yelled  
  
For once, the council was stumped. There is nothing they could do about Sauron's army.  
  
April 13th 5,101 : outside the portal  
  
My corpse from the wars was too strong to possess, and too kingly to follow orders, so it had to be killed. It took out most of my forces before falling. None of my forces remain on this side of the portal. I am in my new Naz'gul body. It is time.  
  
With that, Sauron entered the portal, closing it behind him.  
  
He stood in an area unlike any he'd ever seen. His forces amassed in the surrounding area. A rocky cliff to his right led to a sea. Dark clouds over head.  
  
'Perfect.' He thought 'An area with enough recources to build a base.'  
  
"MY FORCES!" Sauron yelled "BUILD ME A CASTLE!"  
  
END  
  
A/n Ok. I know that chapter sucks but it will get better. I just had to get him into the HP universe before anything happened. By the third chapter I will get to Harry, but first we've got to work with Voldemort a bit. 


	2. chapter 2

A/n Ok, It's time for some Voldemort/ Sauron negotiations. Let the chapter begin!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"LUCIUS!" Voldemort bellowed "In here now!"  
  
"Yes master?" Lucius replied, out of breath  
  
"Status report."  
  
"Yes sir. A hostile wizard of some kind has been spotted in Dover. He has a massive army and seems to be building a castle. He looks as if he would be a valuable asset to us."  
  
"You are to go immeadiately to attempt peace negotiations. Bring your son. It will be his first mission as a death eater. GO NOW!" Voldemort barked  
  
Lucius apparated away instantly. Voldemort smiled to himself and stroked Nagini. If the Malfoys were successful it would be a dark day for wizard kind indeed.  
  
Hours later there was a knock at the door. 'That must be Lucius.' Voldemort thought. "Come in!" Voldemort called  
  
Draco Malfoy entered, holding his father's decapitated head and a shiny black ball.  
  
"I have a message My lord." Draco whimpered  
  
"Yes?" Voldemort inquired  
  
"Sauron says next time to come in person. He also gives this. It is an ancient seeing stone by the name of Palan'tir. That is all." Draco said, placing the Palan'tir on Voldemort's desk.  
  
"You may go." Voldemort replied  
  
Draco carried his father's lifeless head out of the room and closed the door softly behind him.  
  
Voldemort placed his hands around the stone and looked inside.  
  
There he saw what looked to be a person made of darkness. Inside the room was the muggle prime minister holding a palan'tir. It almost seemed like he was in the room with them. In fact he was.  
  
"Ahh. Glad you could join us Voldemort. I was just talking to these two about negotiating a peaceful surrender. Any comments?" Sauron asked  
  
"Surrender? I was thinking along the lines of an alliance to wipe out these two." Was voldemort's reply "Specifically the muggles. They're getting too much power and are destroying this planet. We must band together and destroy those creatures!"  
  
"Really? These Muggles seem to have everything I have in mind as their desire. Seems you are the one causing the problems. And your ancestors of course. I think we'll adjourn this meeting for now. Maybe then you will figure out where your loyalties lie."  
  
Then he returned to his office. He needed allies. Fast. All his death eaters were dispatched to find people loyal to him. It was all he could do.  
  
END! Next time we start with Harry. His usual trip to diagon alley and the burrow, etc. But right now, I want votes for pairings. Hurry up and review with your vote. 


End file.
